


Hear My Screams

by lazarus07



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus07/pseuds/lazarus07
Summary: 去年赤金合志本的文感谢大家对赤金合志本的支持





	Hear My Screams

宇宙历八○一年，新帝国历○○三年，离那一年那一天，已过去了八百五十七日。  
每一日，我都觉得度日如年，无处可归。  
混乱的记忆正撕扯着我的脑袋，心脏在狂烈地跳动，我能感到它在发热，不断发热。可这种热，又像是一种烧灼吞噬的痛苦……  
我，无时无刻不在品味这种感觉。  
“大公殿下。”  
有人扣响门扉，门口那个下等兵垂着脸，深棕色的头发遮住眼睛，只露出被风沙吹干裂的嘴唇。  
“进来。”我向他点头。  
那个下等兵走了进来，带着满身尘沙。

这一天，边境星域区域中枢行星的联络中转站附近刮起了大风，风很大，满天黄沙逼得人睁不开眼睛。  
巡岗时，有个下士对我说，这样的大的风沙，边境天天都刮，只是今天不知怎么就改了方向，就好像这风是从银河帝国的中枢——行星费沙那里吹过来似的。  
我之前笑话他想得太多，但现在想想，这阵风确实和平常不同。  
这不，乘着风，那个下等兵给我送来了，自新都费沙而来的信函。  
其实，差不多每年这个时候，都会有人从新都费沙来到边境这里，一则是慰问士兵，一则是转述工作情报，这个习惯自我来边境驻守开始就已经有了。  
但今年，除了工作内容外，那个人还给我带了一封请帖。  
“这是什么？”  
“今天，是一月十四，阁下您的生日。陛下送来一份请帖。”  
他这么一说，我才想起来，今天原本应该是我的生日，其实生日对我来说从来就不是一个重要的时间，它就像没有重量也没有质量的尘埃，用手轻轻一拂，也就抹掉了。  
“生日贺帖？为什么要给我这个？费沙那边很少会往这里送东西……”  
“这不是生日贺贴，阁下。”下等兵一板一眼地回答：“今年不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？”  
“这是请帖。皇帝莱因哈特陛下的结婚请帖。”  
皇帝莱因哈特陛下。  
这个名字，我一辈子要听无数次，每一次等我觉得自己可能已经习惯了的时候，它又会给我不同的感觉。  
就好比现在。  
一杯胜利的香槟变成了沁人骨血的凉水。

自离开莱因哈特后，我就到了边境星域这里，开始我的另一种人生。  
我还记得，我离开的那一年是宇宙历七九九年、帝国历四九○年。这一年，距离宇宙历七九七年、帝国历四八八年九月九日，过去了大概两年的时间。  
我离开的那一天，刚刚成为皇帝陛下不久的莱因哈特来送我，他对我笑，“吉尔菲艾斯，你真的决定要离我而去？”  
不得不承认，莱因哈特的笑容是这个宇宙中最美丽的，红的唇，白的脸，像朝阳，像月光，很艳、也很凉。  
他这么对我笑着，就像有一根针扎在了我心里，让我回想起，那一天，光束线穿过我的动脉，烫焦我心脏的痛意。  
“是啊。”我说，“我决定了。”  
“为什么？”莱因哈特握紧拳头，我看得出来他在克制自己的情绪，他像只收起爪子的猎豹，企图妥协，但我不允许他这样做。  
“因为……你想逃，莱因哈特大人，而我决不允许。”  
我说出这句话的时候，心里并没有什么挣扎。因为我和他从小就无话不说，他也是清楚的，他只是不敢信，不敢信我真的会选择这条路。  
“可是你……”  
“你有你的责任，我也有我的，我留下或者我离开，我都还是吉尔菲艾斯。”  
他看着我，盯了好一会儿，回答，“我以为你永远都不会走。”  
然后，在空港上，在红得像鲜血的巴尔巴罗萨旁，他吻了我。他嘴唇的味道我至今还记得，那是芳草中唯一开出的花朵，柔软的花瓣在我唇边轻盈擦过，带来所有人惊讶、甚至惊恐的眼光。  
“你爱我吗？”  
莱因哈特终于问了，面对他的目光，我是无法撒谎的，我只能选择点头，或者说“是”。  
他继续逼问：“吉尔菲艾斯，你知不知道，现在对我来说什么最重要？”  
“我知道。”  
他生气了，他生气我的态度和反应，他拔高了声线：“可你……却要走！”  
“抱歉，莱因哈特大人。”  
路是我选择的，执拗的是我，坚持的也只是我。  
是我需要去边境，是我想要替他守护他已经握在手心里的宇宙，是我想要在再次回来的时候，可以正大光明地站在他身边，和他分享我的世界，是我拥抱住他，狂妄地回应一个宇宙的独裁者、银河帝国的皇帝陛下赐给我的爱。  
登上巴尔巴罗萨的时候，我伸手抹了嘴唇，指腹擦出些血迹，那是他咬出来的伤口，留下的血痕。  
从前，我还在幼年军校的时候就听人说过，如果一个人咬你的嘴唇，他多半是想让你记住他，想让你永远只属于他一个人。就像一只猫要在属于自己的猎物身上做标记一样。当时只觉得幼稚可笑，但是想不到，我自己也遇到了。  
可这又怎么样呢？就算没有这个咬痕，难道我就不是他的猎物了吗？  
不，当然是的。这辈子都是。  
很多时候，一个人的性格已经决定了他这一生的命运，虽然我是一个很不相信命运的人，但我却在这一刻，相信了自己的命和他的命是被奥丁大神早就安排在了一起的。

人人都说，那一年，在秃鹰之城里，齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯因公负伤，昏迷沉睡是用自己的性命换来了后世对他的称颂。  
两年后，新银河帝国的红发大公殿下自动请命成为边境驻守的第一道防线，皇帝莱因哈特给了红发大公殿下极大权限，大到几乎让所有在边境的人都以为新银河帝国有两位皇帝，一位远在权利中枢，有宇宙中最耀眼的金发和最充满魅力的容颜；一个近在边境，有宽厚的笑容和火焰一样亮红色的头发。  
所以，他们把那个来边境的红头发大公称为“边境之王”。  
可惜的是，我很清楚得知道，所谓温和的笑容，大部分时间其实是装出来的。  
没在那个人身边的时候，我是真的笑不出来。  
有人还说，这些年，你真是不值得。  
我不知道那个人是谁，也不清楚他为什么总是说不值得，他总是在踩着逆光来看我，在我耳边唠叨一会儿就走了。  
有时候我盯着他，似乎能在他身上看到我自己的影子，这种感觉总是一晃而过，就好像一道模糊的光斑。  
他替我不值，我却有点不明白，什么叫值得，什么叫不值。难道不是自己觉得值就是值，自己觉得痛快才是痛快吗？  
本来我一直都是这样想的，我以前也是这样做的，我以为我这一辈子都不会变，直到我接到了这张请帖。

那真的是一张结婚请柬，莱因哈特说他要结婚了，希望我回去主持他的婚礼，婚礼日期就定在一月二十九日，至于结婚对象是谁，说实话我还没看，当然我也不想去看。  
我竟然没有立刻答应下来，我不知道他晓不晓得，这种事情我是无论如何一定不会答应的。  
我对自己很失望，明明已经在这里待了三年，可我却还是和原来一样，放不下过去，也放不下自己。  
直到这个时候，我才恍惚想起来，那一天，我走的那时候，嘴唇一直在流血，我忙着止血，所以还没来得及和莱因哈特说一声再见。  
我记得他就只是站在原地目送我离开，所以，他也没有和我说再见。  
有人说，没有说过再见就不算离别，没有分别也就没有变化，我觉得这是不对的，我只是……没有勇气和他说再见。

十多年前，我跟着莱因哈特站在旧银河帝国开国皇帝鲁道夫的石像前，他对我说，那个人能做到的事情，我难道做不到吗？  
我说，当然可以，莱因哈特大人，请你一定要获得这个宇宙。  
我到现在都还记得他又惊又喜的眼神。  
那一夜，是我第一次叫他莱因哈特大人。这一叫，就到了现在，他成了银河帝国的皇帝陛下，我做了银河帝国的大公殿下，他还是我的莱因哈特大人。  
这天晚上，我喝了酒，是很好的，410年的红酒。  
这瓶酒还是我离开费沙的时候，从罗严塔尔家里顺走的。他是个很有意思的男人，明明是我拿了他的酒，他偏要说是他送的。  
他告诉我，酒，有时候会让你变得更清醒，有时候也能让你变得更疯狂。  
冲着酒精带给我的那股疯狂劲，我动手撕那份请柬，我的行为等于在羞辱银河帝国最高独裁者的声誉，但我知道莱因哈特他不在乎这些。他一定不会在乎这些，他就和原来一样，一定还是那样。  
我一直这样相信，就像我相信这边境的风沙，永远在吹，一直在刮，从没有变过一样。  
可是……真的没有变化吗？  
酒被我喝光了，酒瓶不知道随着狂风滚到了那里，我坐在沙漠中心，看天空和沙海都在不断翻滚变化。  
它们一直都是在变化的，没有一刻间断过。  
这个时候，我才发现，我以为一成不变的风景，可能只是因为我从来没有仔细地去观察过它们，就像他一样。  
我知道我爱他，爱到我想要用尽一切，我也相信他肯定会等我回去。  
结果，他果然是在等我，但却不是我想要的方式。

风沙很大，刮在脸上真的很痛。  
“殿下，您……您准备回费沙吗？”来访的下等兵战战兢兢地跟在我身后，他大概是怕我醉倒在沙硕地里。  
“去，当然要去。”我回答。  
我没醉，我清醒极了，清醒得喉咙里冒出干火。  
罗严塔尔说得挺有道理，有些时候，酒——是喝不醉的。  
清醒也是疯狂。  
我想，现在，我是那个清醒的疯子。

新帝国历零零三年一月二十九日前夜，我回到银河帝国新都费沙。  
巴巴罗萨刚停靠进宇宙港，我就去见了他——我的陛下、银河帝国的主宰者莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆。  
他还是原来的样子，他看着我，用他那双全宇宙中最美丽的眼睛盯着我，我注意到他嘴唇在抖，那颤抖的声音从他红润得像蔷薇花瓣一样的嘴唇里吐出来，像熊熊燃烧的烈火。  
“你回来了。”他说：“心情如何？”  
“是你让我回来的，莱因哈特大人。”我回答：“实话说，心情不太好。”  
莱因哈特看了我一会儿，“嗯，看到我给你的东西了？”  
我知道他指的是婚礼请帖。本以为问这句话的时候，他应该是相当挣扎和痛苦的，但我又错了。他的眼神是那么得平静，他在等我给他反应，我当然不想给他，可是克制情绪这样的能力，在面对他时，全然失效。  
“为什么？”我把嘴咬出了血，我能感觉到那种辛辣的痛意。  
“因为到时间了。”他似有若无地笑，轻盈得像一只绕火扇翼的鸟，“想喝酒吗？还不错的葡萄酒，410年的。”  
这句话我记得，在他成为旧帝国元帅之前的最后一场战役中途，他也对我说了类似的话。那个时候，他拒绝我叫他阁下，让我叫他的名字就好。我知道，在他的心里，希望连“大人”这种无谓的敬语都不需要加上。  
我知道，我都知道，可我做不到。  
他是纯粹的，但我不是，如果只叫他的名字，总有一天，我会失去自我的坚持。  
“好的，莱因哈特大人。”我盯着他的眼睛，还是对他使用了敬语。  
莱因哈特避开我的眼睛，给我倒了酒，我还没来得及伸手接拿杯子，他就自顾自把他那杯当水灌了下去。他呛到了，捂着嘴咳了出来，我看到他的肩膀在抖，颤得厉害，像被野风摧残的蔷薇花。  
“莱因哈特大人，别喝了！”我不忍，想强行夺走他手上的酒杯。  
“不要。”他瞪我，目光同他金色狮鬃一样蓬发一样张扬。  
然而，不知道是不是因为酒的作用，他的声音听上去比我记忆中柔软轻盈太多。我靠近他，他却后退，这一瞬间，我恍惚以为他会在我面前像一片花瓣一样碎裂。  
“你还没回答我的问题。”我抱住他的身体，阻止他向后退的动作，并喝掉了他手里，那杯属于我的酒。  
“为什么要回答你？”莱因哈特皱起眉。  
“因为我想知道你的答案。”  
“或许，你会知道答案的，但不知现在。”他顿了顿，趁着酒意问：“吉尔菲艾斯，你到底是我什么人？你也要给我答案。”  
我没有用声音回答他，因为回应他的是我的吻。  
藏匿在我体内的不知道什么东西觉醒了。  
我顺从着吻，推倒他，挤入他双腿间，我压住他的身体，让他无法动弹。我想亲近他，这种亲近带着魔力，我本能就知道要怎么样才可以让自己更加快乐。  
而他则闭上了眼，用双手勾住我的脖颈，用细软的头发蹭我的额头，这一刻，他是温柔的，连呼吸都带上令人无法抗拒的柔软。

冷冽的风从大本营外呼啸而过，黑夜阴冷。而皇帝陛下的内室却很温暖，壁炉里火苗攒动，像是在他眼睛里流动着的光泽。  
“莱因哈特大人，莱因哈特大人……”  
我剥掉他的军服，吮吻他的锁骨，我的手指像雀跃的鸟儿，在他这根接骨木树枝上“鸣歌”。等到他因羞赧而试图做出抵抗时，我已经沉浸在无与伦比的快感中。  
“吉、吉尔菲艾斯……”  
在他的喘息声里，我开始“侵犯”他——银河帝国的皇帝陛下。我舔舐他暴露出来的肌肤，啃吻他雪白的胸部上泛着樱色光泽的乳尖，我让他的身体留下我的齿痕，就像是在无暇的初雪上踩下脚印一样。  
我是罪恶的，同时我也无比满足。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯！”  
我爱抚他的身体，他哀求着呼唤我的名字。  
那声音隔着浓稠的欲望，像诱惑着我的天使在低吟。我知道，莱因哈特已经被我逼得走投无路，我把一个帝国的独裁者压在了我的身下，或许他是有力气反抗的，可他没有这么做。  
不仅没有反抗，他甚至还颤抖着主动打开了双腿。  
于是，意志力迅速蜕变成虚无的泡沫，理性被欲望埋没，我伸手触摸那使我疯狂的秘所……  
“啊、啊……”  
短促的，令人振奋的娇吟，从他薄红的双唇吐出。  
而我正在吻这个令我心动的人，我的唇贴上他轻薄得像初雪一样的肌肤，在颤栗的喘息声中，我渴求着，把自己的烙印打在他的身体里，这一刻，丰沛的血脉里流淌出血液的歌唱，化成略带腥味的芬芳花香。他挣扎着叫出来，用指尖捧住我的脖颈，他在我身下哭泣，用宇宙中最好听的声音。  
“莱因哈特大人，请忍耐一下。”  
“不要，求求你，吉尔菲艾斯！住手……”  
很奇怪，明明他主动打开了双腿，为什么却要叫我住手？  
我确信他是在邀请我，因为我从小就能摸清楚他的脾气，我喜欢他哭着喊我名字的模样，每次见，我都忍不住想，这种画面是不是只有我一个人才会看到。  
当然，也就到今天为止，他只属于我。  
但很快……他就将属于别人了，他要求我主持他的婚礼，要求我亲眼见证着他属于其他人。我为什么要答应他？又为什么要回来？  
要知道，拒绝一个皇帝很容易，可是拒绝一个爱人却是一生一世的痛苦。  
所以……我拒绝不了他。

我的抚摸让他更加狼狈，现在的莱因哈特已经不是皇帝了，属于皇帝这个身份的所有装饰品都被我从他身上剥离，他洁净得像初生的婴儿。  
我打开他，进入他，莱因哈特发出压抑的喘息，指甲在我背脊上抓挠。  
我明白，没有前戏的做爱令人痛苦，但这激烈的、让人着迷的痛苦又叫人无法回头。  
他也是明白的吧？在我抽送的时候，他的胸口上下起伏，泄着欢愉的声音。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯……你不要这样……”  
他在叫我，是啊，他在叫我，他所有的目光都在我身上，他所有哭泣和颤抖都在我的视野中，他……只有他能令我满足。  
听说这世界上最好的药，能让人不知不觉，自己心甘情愿的吃下去，而对我来说，这种药的名字叫莱因哈特。  
“唔……不……”他哭泣的时候，我感觉到他的身体也开始细微的痉挛。  
我加快了律动，每一次进入都成为了一种贯穿。就像正在屋内熊熊燃烧着的壁火，我被迫只能听从自己本能的行为。  
我沉沦了，也沉醉了，我浸溺在快感中喘着气，极致的快感正在袭击着我的灵魂。  
快感如狂乱的海浪把我和他卷在一起，我们所有的情绪都被对方支配，我放纵在快乐的海洋里同他一起徜徉，莱因哈特则紧紧拥抱着我的身体，仰首吻我的颈侧。  
我感觉到了，湿漉漉的液体从皮肤上滑过……  
“好……冷……给我，吉尔菲艾斯……告诉我……”他依偎在我怀中，痛苦地低喃。  
“莱因哈特大人，我……”  
“啊啊，给我……”欲望在他美丽的身体里燃烧。  
我成为了火焰，坠入他给我制造的漩涡里，他在高潮中呻吟呜咽，又在余韵中疲倦瘫软：“吉尔菲艾斯，给我答案。”  
“你要一个答案，我就给你我的答案。”我吻他，“如果人生还有其他选择，我仍然会选择你。莱因哈特大人，我只有你。”  
“好。”他终于笑了，眼神却没有再看我：“你最好给我记住。”  
我加深了吻，不知道为什么，我觉得他金色的短发在我手中的质感似乎丰盈了许多，丰盈却又轻盈，像一只在空中飞得筋疲力尽，最后撞入我怀中的鸟。而我，正是因为抓住了他的翅膀，才将他短暂地桎梏在怀中。  
倦怠后的莱因哈特，长长地发出一声叹息，柔顺地靠在我的怀中睡去了……  
他总是在喊冷，于是我收拢了臂弯，将他搂得更紧。  
冷吗？  
可是，我觉得好暖。

再后来，我们两个都醉了，酩酊大醉。入睡的时候，他靠在我怀里，我枕在他肩上。我们互相依靠，像在风雨中纠缠的树枝。  
我很久没有试过这样亲近他，虽然我知道我和他本应这样亲密无间，我知道他是深深爱着我的，可是为什么，我总觉得，我和他之间失去了些什么东西。  
是他看着我的眼神，还是……他索求我的温度。  
我在睡意惺忪中又一次开始抚摸他的身体，像摩挲一块积着灰尘的玻璃，我替他擦干泪痕，吻走他唇上潮湿的露珠，我想我一直……都是这样做的。  
我感觉自己现在已经回到了奥丁旧宅的房子里，莱因哈特躺在我身边，我们在花园草地上，欣赏夜晚灿烂的星河。  
就算只欣赏一分钟，我都觉得好幸福。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
我开始做梦了，梦里依然是他一个人。  
他踩着轻快地步子，顺着夏日的晚风靠近我，在我耳边吹一口气，笑着叫我：“来呀，吉尔菲艾斯。你要跟我一起……”  
“是啊，莱因哈特大人。”我高兴地跟随他的脚步：“我当然，我总是要跟你一起的！”  
我跟着他跑，沿着海岸线和金色的草原一直跑，一直跑……然而，不知道什么时候开始，我好像把他跟丢了。他明明就在我身边，他明明就站在我前面，可我的手指却触不到他被风卷起的披风，我看着他像天鹅一样轻盈地张开翅膀，我却什么也没有。  
不，我把我自己丢在了黄沙散漫的荒地里。

现在是一月二十九日清晨，这一天离我的生日已经过去了十五天，换句话来说，我已经在这个世界上经历了四分之一个世纪又十五天，而莱因哈特……他的生日在两个月之后，他现在还在那四分之一个世纪之前。  
之前和之后的距离，仿佛就可以跨过整个世纪那样远。  
是莱因哈特在我耳边把我叫醒的，然后他又依偎在我怀中用金色的脑袋蹭我的胸膛，那是我们小时候经常做的动作。  
我搂住了他，小心翼翼地捧着我的宝藏。  
他动了动：“唔……吉尔菲艾斯……”  
“莱因哈特大人，您好像瘦了。”不知道为什么，莱因哈特似乎突然消瘦了，我感觉到了，尽管他的外貌和体型没有什么改变，但被我搂在怀中的身体却轻盈了很多。  
他优雅地用手指梳了梳刘海，像冰一样晶莹的眼睛里折射出我的剪影，我看到我自己火红色的头发在他眼睛里燃烧成火焰，他闭上眼睛让火焰熄灭，然后吻了我的额头：“嗯，因为我一直在想你。”  
“所以，你就请我回来参加你的婚礼？”  
我不自觉地说出这句话。  
不，不是这样的，莱因哈特。我想说的是，你有没有想过我并不会同意？  
我没有再次说出口的机会，因为他没有听见。  
我看到他靠着床坐起来，好像是在喝某些东西。虽然晨光昏暗，我不知道他在吃什么，只看到，喝完之后他就开始咳嗽，咳得很厉害，双肩剧烈颤抖。  
“怎么了？”我伸手去扶他。  
靠近之后，我才发现他在干呕，他捂着嘴，秀丽的脸庞因为憋着气，鼓着腮帮子，那模样竟显得有些可爱，他对着我眨眨眼，“不知道为什么有些恶心。”  
我笑了，用指腹抹他水汽莹润的唇，半开玩笑地回应他：“说不定是怀孕了哦，莱因哈特大人。”  
莱因哈特愣了几秒，似是不知道怎么回答。  
旋即，他整个身子靠了过来，像被风刮落下的破碎花瓣一样砸向我，我来不及去抱他，只能让胸膛成为他软着陆的港湾。  
“吉尔菲艾斯啊，你这个人……”  
他勾住我的肩膀，用尽力气抱住我的身体。我的大脑在此刻变成一片空茫的白，我刚刚说过什么，他刚刚又做了什么，我都不记得了。  
我只知道我的身体开始发热，而他的身子则要比我滚烫炙热许多。  
“莱、莱因哈特大人，你怎么了？”我不知道他怎么了，我不知道应不应该扶起他，我明明还有很多话要对他说，要向他询问。  
我记得今天是他要举行婚礼的日子，可他——这个马上要成为新郎的人，这个银河帝国的皇帝陛下，直到现在都还和我躺在一起，肢体纠缠。  
人是不是很奇怪呢？明明心里是想要的，嘴上却偏偏什么也说不出来，我明明已经将他扣在了怀中，只要我动一下手，我就可以将他带走。  
什么婚礼，什么帝国，这些都不重要，但我却什么都没做，只是躺在他的床上，将他紧紧搂住，感受那滚烫炙热的温度……烫得我眼眶发痛。  
很长一段时间里，莱因哈特都没有在出声，我顺手抚摸他的头发，那柔顺的发丝，蓬松而丰沛，如落在海面上斑驳的阳光一样铺撒开，我伸展了手指却掠不到尽头。  
于是，我感叹：“莱因哈特大人，你的头发好像长长好些了。”  
他这才犹似从梦中惊醒，抬头盯着我，那眼神奇怪极了，像是一种望眼欲穿又交织着惊恐的错愕。  
他说：“你怎么知道的？”  
我不知道如何去形容他的声音，我也不知道他究竟在问我什么。我知道了什么？我该知道什么？这三年的时间，我和他之间是一片空白，我在荒芜的边境守候着我自己……  
等等，我自己？  
为什么……是我自己呢？我为什么要守着我自己？  
我……不知道。  
好在，他也没有期待我的回答。  
他很快又低下了头，卧在了我的怀中，用手指描摹我的胸膛。他在靠近心脏的地方缓缓地画了一个圈，“吉尔菲艾斯，有一天，我的生命……会抵达终点，那个时候……我希望你还在……”  
我没有回答他，我无法回答他，在听到他声音的一分钟之前到此刻这段时间，我愣在那里，一遍又一遍的问自己，为什么……  
搜肠刮肚，我居然得不到答案。  
为什么……  
我会和他分开三年。  
我为什么要去荒芜的沙漠，我记得他问过我为什么。  
现在，我自己却很想知道，这是为什么？  
奇怪，我好像从来没有问过自己这个问题。很奇怪，这是为什么？  
我开始怀疑，是不是从一开始，我就错过了什么，或者遗漏了什么，然而我的怀疑却无法从自己的脑海中得到答案。  
就这样，我空白的大脑错过了他的问题。有的时候，有些问题就是这样产生的，一旦错过了，就来不及再倒带回去弥补，一错，就要错过许多。  
他终于离开了我的怀抱，用他的手拍拍我的肩：“走吧，吉尔菲艾斯，我的婚礼就要开始了。”

有的人跟我说过，说一个人陷入思考死循环里的时候，别人说什么，说得再多，再清楚，你的思维都不可能跟上节奏。  
我想，就是现在，我正在体会这个感觉。  
教堂的钟声敲响，银河帝国皇帝的婚礼开始了，莱因哈特站到我面前，端端正正穿着他那新银河帝国君主的礼服，长长的披风在他背后延长出凛然的线条。  
他是那样的美，美得胜过一切，美得让整个世界都以他为焦点。  
天像是起了雾，那雾是灰色的，弥漫整个殿堂。冻结的雪穿过我的身体，一切都仿佛失去了色彩，而他，就是这冰天雪地里唯一的颜色了。  
他是我的世界里唯一的色彩和光源。  
他的唇在动，但是我听不见他在说什么。  
我握着他的手，却感觉自己回到了黄沙漫天的尘埃里，纵然帝国大公的礼服沉重繁琐，我依然，只能感到冷。  
“你说什么？莱因哈特大人。”  
我伸手摸他的唇，我从他震颤的唇瓣上分辨他的话语。  
“吉尔菲艾斯。我希望这一天有你在。”  
我终于“摸”到他的声音，他的嘴贴着我的手指，他的手拥着我的肩。我轻轻地收拢手臂想挽留他，但他却只是拉开了我和他之间的距离。  
他说：“不祝福我吗？我的婚礼。”  
祝福？  
那是什么东西？  
“您认为呢？”我笑不出来了，我以为他会明白的。而我的耳边，只有飒飒风声。  
我不知道自己要如何控制自己的表情，我像是一个傀儡。  
时间，地点，都已经被人安排好了，我在恰当的地点，恰当的时间，恰当的方式站在他面前，我要去祝福他，尽管我到现在都不知道他此生的另一半是谁。  
这种感觉真是糟糕透了，除了苦笑，我什么都不能做，“我输了，莱因哈特大人。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯……你说什么？”  
莱因哈特瞪着眼睛看我，苍冰色的眼眸湮上了血丝，像薄薄的冰原上泛起了一层水雾，我无法拨开那层雾气，触碰我挚爱的脸庞。  
“这么多年，我赢了大大小小战役几十场，可这又如何？我始终没有赢过心里那场……我……确实做不到……”  
我深深吸了一口气，一字一字地说：“莱因哈特大人，我绝对不会把你让给任何人，任何人都不行。”  
他垂下了眼眸，半晌不语。  
雾气在他垂下的眼睑间浓密，似要将他整个人笼罩，我下意识去拽他，生怕他下一句要对我说的话是：“已经太迟了。”  
如果是那样的话，我可能真的会承受不住。  
我抓住他的手，扣住他的手腕，我在婚礼的殿堂上吻他，我将自己所有的情绪发泄出来，我希望……他是我的，他必须只属于我。  
莱因哈特没有任何动作，也没有任何多余的声音，他只是用抬手捧住我的脸，轻轻在我耳边叹气：“吉尔菲艾斯，我真的快没有时间了，你究竟什么时候才肯好好看我一眼呢？”  
……  
“你……你说什么？”  
似是有人对着我的身体重重一锤，用一根针对准心脏刺入进去，扎在我的肉里，我胸口闷痛，几乎要呕出血来。  
我痛极了，下意识地想后退，却发现，婚礼的殿堂不知道什么时候消失了，我的脚下不是台阶，不是绒毯，我竟就站在悬崖边上，背后无路可退。  
等等，这是怎么了？！  
我怎么会站在这里！  
“莱因哈特大人……我……你……”  
莱因哈特平静地看着我，又是那种叫我无法去解释的眼神，我听见他说话，用那种像冰冷的水晶砸在地上碎裂的声音，“你还记得我们怎样认识的吗？”  
“我们……”我只觉得唇舌干裂，要从喉咙里冒出火来：“怎么认识的？”  
“你还记得你是怎么到这里的吗？”  
“我是因为……”  
因为……什么？  
因为他主动握了我的手，因为他要离我而去……因为我们之间隔了千山万水，因为我……我不在……他身边……  
“你真的记得我吗？”莱因哈特苦笑：“吉尔菲艾斯……你看着我……我在你眼里究竟是什么样子？”  
是什么样子？  
当然是最耀眼的光芒，他是我的光，是我的命，我这一生绝对不会再被第二束同样的光辉照耀，他是独一无二的……  
我刚想开口，而他向我伸出手，抚上我的脸，“你醒不过来吗？”他说：“吉尔菲艾斯，你真的……醒不过来了吗？”  
这一刻，脚下的悬崖碎裂，天空倾倒，黑暗将我吞没。

冷。  
好冷……  
其实我周围，什么人都没有。  
只有雾气逐渐浓密，浓得仿佛经年不歇的沙尘，而我只能躲在黑暗的深渊里，彷徨无措。  
这就是孤独感，我知道……我必须摆脱它，我一直都知道，我知道我所前行的方向在哪里，可我却永远徘徊在原地。  
是这样吗？  
在浓密的雾气里，我伸出手向着已经在眼前破碎的天空，那里……  
好像有什么东西……  
是的，我感觉到了，我的手指碰到了它，于是那一点就化作了火光灼烧到了我身上，尖锐的热度扩散，这是不知道有多久没有感受过的感觉，这麻木的身体，这被黑暗笼罩的世界，所有我能接触到的一切都突然跟着震荡起来。  
“啊，莱……”  
“叫我的名字。”  
那个声音就在我眼前，它不和我眼前的画面交叠，它悬空在我无法触及的地方对我说：“吉尔菲艾斯，看着我，叫我的名字。”  
只有他了……  
我想，只有他会这样渴求我。  
我的……黄金天使啊……  
这一刹那，高于体温的炙热紧紧地包裹着我，像蛛丝一样缠绕，让我窒息，很久很久都没有出现过的感觉全都回到了身体上，“莱因哈特，莱因哈特大人！”  
我拼命地用仅剩下的力气，让自己脱离束缚。  
于是，我的声音……终于从喉咙的深处冲了出来，强烈的光线随着那一刻突如其来的映亮了眼前的世界。  
下坠的速度停止了。  
风声也停止了。  
一切归于寂静，我没有站在悬崖边，没有回到殿堂里，我的眼前只有他……我看见了他，他在我的眼前，在我触手可及的地方，静静地，安安静静地微笑。

而不知什么时候开始，周围的一切都褪成了白色。  
纯白的房间，纯白的床铺，纯白、放满一屋的医疗仪器。我不认识那些东西，但我知道，它们的作用是什么。  
因为我看到了属于我的金发天使的手，那只我所珍惜的、就连留下些许擦伤，我都会心疼不已的手上被插着好几个静脉针头，一滴一滴的注射液通过细管进入，沿着纤细的，浅青色的静脉流入苍白的肌肤里……  
我头痛欲裂，只能用手压住额头：“莱因哈特大人……”  
我像是一个被囚禁了数十年，突然被释放出来的罪犯，我一遍一遍地质问自己，怎么会这样，这是什么，这是哪里……这是……谁？  
没有答案，我空白的脑海中依然是一片虚无，在我蜷缩的角落里，天使落下金色的羽毛，向我伸出他的手。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我等了你好久……真的好久……”莱因哈特在对我笑，他说话的声音很轻，很慢，每一句话之间都要有一段间隔，仿佛每一个字都要以消耗他的生命为代价，才能传递到我的耳朵里。  
他却对此毫不在意，一个字一个字地微笑出声：“我好想你啊，吉尔菲艾斯……你终于……看见我了。”  
他微微侧了下头，好像是在对谁示意。有个我不认识的少年哽咽着走上前，替他拔掉了手上的针管，周围站着好多人，有些陌生，有些熟悉。  
心中的震撼和错愕渐渐远去，空白的大脑被涌上的颤栗感占据，我毛骨悚然。  
“现在是什么时候？”  
我张着嘴，我在努力，我在嘶吼，在不知道多久之后，我终于听到了自己的声音，我的声音因恐惧而发抖。  
我在等待着答案，也在畏惧答案。  
“新、新帝国历零零三年，宇宙历八零一年七月二十六日二十三时左右。”房间里有人向机械钟表似的对我报了时间。  
七月、七月二十六日……  
不是一月，也不是三月……已经是七月……  
我心中开始有了恍惚的猜想，我无法说服自己去验证，我挪了好几次目光，才将目光聚焦在床上的金发人身上。  
我的莱因哈特大人啊……那就是我的莱因哈特，但我不敢靠太近，因为他又不是我的莱因哈特。  
我从来没有见过莱因哈特有如此苍白的样子，长长的金发下是瘦削而苍白的脸庞，美丽得仿佛是由澄澈而纯粹的无机物所构成的艺术品。  
那是艺术品，有灵魂却不再有生命。  
他真的不是我所熟悉的莱因哈特，我的莱因哈特应当是四月春日下，绿意盈枝的树，他的花枝能怒放出绚丽的花，也勾住我的肩，刻下旖旎的痕迹。  
我不敢靠近，他的手那样白，像我稍微触碰就要碎裂的瓷器。  
他本当拥有的生命，他本该绽放的光辉……已经成了炭火的余温……  
“为什么、为什么会这样……”  
这一刻，我是真的不敢再靠近他。  
我从没有这样恐惧过，时间究竟同我开了什么玩笑，我拨开迷雾，跨出荒漠，却见到真实的故土已一片荒芜。  
我所以为的，只不过是作茧自缚而成的幻梦，而我所无知的，却才是真实而冰冷的绝望。  
“莱、莱因哈特大人，请回答我！” 我厉声：“我想知道究竟发生了什么！”  
“殿下！吉尔菲艾斯你大公殿下请您住手！”有很多人冲上来拉我，他们似乎害怕我伤害到莱因哈特，他们试图把我从莱因哈特身边架离：“殿下，您在秃鹰之城事件里受伤后，因为神经受损的缘故一直都不太清醒。”  
“殿下，医生们用了很多治疗手段才让您醒过来，请你不要这么激动。”  
“是啊，您需要冷静，而且陛下的身体状况也无法接受太大刺激。请您安静下来！”  
“请您不要这样，陛下他……陛下他……”  
什么？那些声音在说什么？  
说我不清醒？  
我忍不住笑了，这不是很荒谬吗？  
他们以为之前的我是什么？我是疯子吗？  
那么……我之前所在的，所见到的世界又是什么？  
好奇怪啊，谁能证明他们是清醒的？  
不会的，我没有不清醒，这个世界才是不清醒的！我一直都清醒着，是他们，是他们在用梦境欺骗我！！！

“吉尔菲艾斯，真好，能再见到你……”  
莱因哈特那温柔的、几乎失去力量、像浮动的烟云一样轻软的声音桎梏住我的脚步，我只能站在原地，低下头去看他。  
床上的金发人温柔地侧了侧身，我不由地跪下去，膝盖着地。只有这样，我才能凑到他身边，听到他的声音。  
他费力托住我的手，把我的手掌放在他消瘦的脸颊上。  
是滚烫的温度。  
没有正常人的体温能高到这个程度，但是没有错，就是这个温度。我的心脏开始抽痛， 很清楚……就是这个温度，在骨骼相缠，相拥而眠的黑夜里，我所熟悉的温度。  
如果，我所触摸的身体，真实状态是这副模样的话，那么……我所熟悉的……缠绵，会带给他多少痛楚？  
我不敢仔细想下去。  
他笑着，有些干裂的唇轻轻落在我的手指上，他贪恋地闭着眼睛，把我的手按上他的唇，那动作仿佛已经做过无数次。  
我反手扣拥他的身体去吻他。我吻到了咸涩的苦味，我的眼泪渗在他的嘴唇上，润泽干裂的痕迹。  
“怎么会、怎么会……这样……”  
他抚慰性地冲我摇了摇头，向站在床边的人挥了手。  
房间里的人退了出去，所有人都离开了。整间屋子只剩下死一样的苍白，我吻他的头发，搂他在怀里，我触摸他的身体，那真实的温度烫得令我崩溃。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我一直……等到现在。”  
他靠在我怀里，又一次笑了，笑得满足，也笑得虚无。  
我逼自己出声音，“所以，我以为我自己离开了你，我以为自己去了边境，我以为我替你守护着你得到的宇宙，都是因为我一直……不清醒？”  
莱因哈特没有力气回答我的话，而是动了动眼睛，将他虚弱的笑容撑得更美一些。

这一刻，绝望感如寒冰冻结了我的血液，我知道，我猜对了。  
我遇见的人是谁，在沙漠中心陪我喝酒畅谈的人是谁？在想象中被我拥抱，发出娇吟的又是谁？  
那些幻觉，如果都有依托的话，那所有的可能性……最终就只有一个结果——莱因哈特。  
只有他，只有他一个人而已。  
我用手捂住脸，因为我不想让他看到我崩溃嚎啕的样子， 原来我一直都在他身边，我一直都在……  
原来他也一直都在守着我，在我不知道的地方忍受着痛苦和孤独。  
现在的我，无法去想象莱因哈特守着一个完全不清醒的、精神世界一片荒芜的齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯，是怎样的孤独。  
他是依赖我的，我深深地知道这一点。  
于是，我也深深地清楚，他的依赖会因这种孤独和无尽的悔恨化作尖刀刺痛他的心脏。  
或许在他的心一直都在流血吧？  
因为痛得流尽了鲜血……才变成了这样苍白的模样。  
他是这么渴望我，而我却以为自己失去了他。  
“为什么，为什么不能再早一点……”我痛恨自己，为什么不能早一点清醒过来，为什么不能看到他痛苦的样子，为什么……我会以为自己不在他身边？  
“没……没办法的。”由于高烧和呼吸困难的影响，他每一次动唇都辛苦极了，好不容易才攒了些力气把剩下的话说出来：“其实，我也想过，不叫医生治好你也好……只是……我不甘心这样……”  
他费劲力气，把一样东西递给我，我看清楚了，在荒芜的世界里，那东西是曾被我撕碎成粉的信贴。  
金色的沟边，美丽的艺术字，一切都是这么熟悉。  
一切都是这样陌生又这样熟悉。  
我打开它，那是结婚的日期一月二十九日。上面有两个名字，一个是莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆，另一个是齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯。  
我握住他的手，然而，他的眼睛再也没有睁开，嘴唇也不再动了。  
“莱因哈特大人，我当然不甘心。” 我吻住他的唇，如果这是烙印的话，我只想挽留这一刻的时间：“我怎么会甘心……”  
他理解我，他知道我不愿做一个无知无觉活在自己世界里的死尸，但……我也希望他能体谅我，谅解我不愿意睁开眼睛的这一刻看到的，就是他随风而逝的生命。  
“莱因哈特大人。”  
我再次唤他，他没有再回应我，只是闭着眼睛，像随时都会再醒来的样子。  
他是多么的美丽啊。  
美丽得叫这个世界无法容纳。  
我听到有人在门外哭泣，我听到生命记录仪的电流声回归静止的警告声，我听到了，那又怎么样？  
这一切对我来说，已经不再重要了。  
“莱因哈特大人，我永远会在你身边的。”  
因为，是不是真的清醒，对我来说已经不再重要了，重要的是，我只愿意在有他的世界里疯狂。

新帝国历零零三年，宇宙历八零一年七月二十六日二十三时二十九分。  
我握住他的手，同他一起闭上了眼睛。  
他的手同我的手一起渐渐地失去温度，当两个人一起的时候，你会发现或许一切都变得简单起来。  
甚至，可能会觉得……这并不是真实。  
什么是真实呢？  
什么又是梦境呢？  
或许我的感觉没有错，这里发生的一切，或许才是他梦境里的一个小小片段，等他睁开他那双美丽的眼睛，从安稳的睡眠中醒来，拍拍睡在他身边的，我的肩膀，对我说，哦，我刚刚做了一个梦哦，吉尔菲艾斯。  
梦……  
是真实存在过的一瞬间。  
对于梦来说，之所以永恒，只是因为，做梦的人永远是那样美丽。

end


End file.
